Cubo
by HappyAyeSir
Summary: Mi día empezó como cualquier otro. Entonces, ¿¡ QUE PUTA MIERDA HICE COMO PARA TERMINAR ENCERRADA EN UN PUTO METROSEXUAL NINFOMANO CUBO con Gilbert? Si, como lo dije un cubo, de esos cuadrados con muy poco espacio personal. Decidido no se ni hacer Summaries ni poner títulos intento de Romance/Humor c:


Holuuuuuuuuuus~~~~~~~~~ Me presento por aquí con mi 2° historia y de nuevo es PruHun XD~ no lo puedo evitar :3 _AMO_ esta pareja jeje. Nah como sea quiero aclarar que chan chan chan~ Cuando ponga 'Kukita POV' quiero dejar en claro que soy yo, o sea, la narradora :D pero como 'Narrador POV' o cosas asi ya están muuuuuuuy usadas decidí poner kukita que es mi sobre-nombre :B jojojojo hay que ser originales ¿no?~

Aclaraciones: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen *snif* es propiedad de su respectivo autor cuyo nombre es... ._. ...Se que su nombre empieza con H y el Apellido también xD~ y no me fume nada mientras mientras escribia esto simplemente tenia que hacer tarea ( la cual todavía no hago y cuando kalesi llegue me va a sacar la madre D: ) y…..estaba viendo imágenes en Tumblr ¿okay? XD cuando dices 'okay' en voz alta suena gracioso XD~ aah~ necesito amigos…y urgente c:

Perdón si me comi la 'Q' en alguna palabra es que la maldita tecla a veces se pone bipolar y no sirve bien *snif* :c y perdón si lloran sangre con mis faltas ortográficas :D y sin mas preámbulo tantanatantan~~~~ mi intento amorfo de un fanfic :B jojojojo.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! CASI LO OLVIDO! Quiero agradecer a Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma ( si les esto *¬*) Por tomar de su valioso tiempo para leer la mierda de fanfic que hice y mandarme un hermoso reviu (? Hablo enserio gracias a ti estuve eufórica todo el jodido dia xD no había quien me aguantara LOL~ Gracias! Y para PatherLilyKiwi no hay nada ._. nyajajajaja vives alado mio. Vaga. c: a ti te doy los créditos por ser mi sustento cuando me quejaba que no podía escribir ni una mísera línea. Gracias. :D Ahora Si! Empecemos _bitches_! ( siempre quise decir eso yey~)

_Elizabeta POV _

¿¡Como mierda terminamos _**asi**_?! Es decir mi día empezó como cualquier otro. Entonces, ¡¿ QUE PUTA MIERDA HICE COMO PARA TERMINAR ENCERRADA EN UN PUTO METROSEXUAL NINFOMANO-si, ninfomano- **CUBO** con Gilbert!? Si, como lo dije un _cubo_, de esos cuadrados con _muy _poco espacio personal. Como mierda termine aquí con el conejo tonto, no lo se, solo se que esto desafía toda ley de la física y gravedad….creo. Y no tendría _tanto_ problema si estuviéramos en una posición decente, pero como el mundo me odia, no estábamos ni cerca de la definición de _decencia_. Es mas si el cuadrado estuviera recto, no importaría _tanto_, pero no, el mendigo cuadrado se giro-no se como- y termino pareciendo un rombo.

Y no era solo eso, _mierda_. Era la _posición _en la que estábamos. Gracias a ella, mi cara tenia diez tonos de rojo diferente. ¿Quieren saber la posición? Bien. Se las dire. Cuando caímos en esa cosa Gilbert termino abajo mio y yo caí arriba de el. Pero no de la mejor forma. Gilbert cayo boca arriba y yo boca abajo. Su cara mirando hacia la izquierda, la mia hacia la derecha. Mi cara termino en sus pies. Pero, como no, el espacio en esa maldita cosa era tan reducido que estábamos jodidamente apretados que mi parte trasera sufrió la peor parte, y cuando digo peor es _peor_. ¿Saben por que? ¿Tienen alguna idea del porque? ¿No? Pues se las diré. _Mi_ trasero estaba en su cara, literalmente. Todo mi trasero estaba en su cara, hablo enserio, no se le veía _nada_ del rostro y por si fuera poco ¡Estaba tocando mis pechos! No es que el lo estuviera haciendo apropósito, si no que, cuando caí desgraciadamente mis pecho terminaron apoyados es sus manos y el, por acto reflejo, los estaba apretando. Y yo no podía hacer mucho, además de aguantar pequeñas lagrimas que querían escapar, moverme un poco cosa que no hacía mas que empeorar la situación, porque si me muevo no estaría haciendo otra cosa que sobar mi trasero contra la cara de Gilbert y como no aguantar pequeños quejidos. ¡Dios mio! Me estaban agarrando los pechos y yo no puedo hacer nada como no me voy a quejar?

*O*O**O*O*O*O*O*OO*O

_Kukita POV_

Pero lo que Elizabeta no sabia era que, todo era un elaborado plan de Antonio y Francis para que Elizabeta y Gilbert se confesaran de una vez, pero….¿¡QUIEN EN SU SANO JUICIO TENDRIA LA 'GRANDICIMA' IDEA DE JUNTAR A DOS PERSONAS EN UN CUADRADO CON MENOS ESPACIO PERSONAL QUE EN UN BAÑO PUBLICO*?! Pues fácil, nada mas ni nada menos que Francis Bonnefoy. Con la ayuda de un _muy_ 'inocente' Antonio con un chantajeado Arthur. Se preguntaran como lo chantajearon, pues fácil. Solamente lo emborracharon, así de sencillo. Algo bastante cruel si me lo preguntan pero, todo sea por el bien de dos personas que no pueden admitir que están enamorados, eso y Francis vio una imagen parecida en Tumblr y no pudo evitar querer intentarlo, según el para que se domostraran su 'amour' y valla a saber Dios a que tipo de amor se referia. Pero volviendo al tema principal nuestro 'querido' France-niichan hizo que Iggy hiciera un conjuro raro que parecía sacado de _Scary Movie_ para que Elizabeta y Gilbert quedaran atrapados en un cuadrado con poco espacio personal. Pero hay no terminaba la cosa por que el quería poner una cámara para ver TODO lo que sucedía ahí adentro, pero Arthur como todo buen caballero-ex-pirata que es no lo dejo. Francis se quejo diciendo que 'era simplemente inhumano no dejarle ver su hermosa creación con sus hermosos resultados' lo único inhumano aquí era la pervertida mente de Francis, es decir, ¿Como carajos podía haber tanta perversión junta en un solo ser? Eso, mis amigos, es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida…

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_Gilbert POV_

Cuando caímos en ese nada asombroso cubo pensé, mierda, luego , cuando vi que la marimacho también cayo conmigo, pensé, mierda, pero luego, cuando terminamos _así,_ fue MAS mierda.

Resumiendo todo lo que me a pasado hasta ahora a sido.

Mierda, mierda y mas mierda.

Es decir, todo mi asombroso día a sido genial, hasta ahora. Mi cara esta debajo del trasero de una chica, literalmente ni siquiera puedo respirar y como si fuera poco Eli tenia el traje un _'poco'_ levantado pero solo un _poco_ y para rematar, estaba apretando sus pechos y no suavemente no, era como si una fuerza paranormal hiciera que cuando los quería soltar, en vez de hacer eso, los apretaba mas fuerte. '_Pervertido' _dijo una vocecilla en mi asombrosa cabeza. Que se joda.

Como decía antes de ser nada asombrosamente interrumpido. Le estaba tocando los pechos y…..

Esperen un momento.

Le estaba tocando los pechos.

_Tocando los pechos._

_TOCANDO LOS PECHOS_.

_**TOCANDO LOS PECHOS.**_

Y no era de menos, podía hacerle lo que _quisiera _a Elizabeta y ella no podía hacer _nada._

Una sonrisa pervertida se dibujo en mis labios.

_Te lo dijeeee~._ Esa molesta nada-asombrosa vocecilla volvió. Como dije antes. Que la jodan.

1313131313131313131313131313 (Whattt(~~ XD This is Tumblr, MotherFuckers!)

_Elizabeta POV_

Tenia miedo, _mucho miedo. _Podia sentir la mirada lasciva de Gilbert, y eso me asustaba. El sabía que estaba indefensa, que no me podía defender, _maldito_.

**(Advertencia mi MUY AMORFO Y FALLIDO intento de LIMME :'D no se ilusionen x'D)**

Mierda, mierda y mas mierda. Tengo que salir de aquí y rápido. Dios mío ¿ Que hice para merecer esto? Soy buena persona! Pero nooo~ cuando eres bueno te pasan cosas malas y cuando eres malo te pasan cosas buena. Jodete mundo, jodete.

Cuando sentí sus manos apretando mas mis pechos, intente reprimir un gemido. Falle.

Con _mucho _cuidado y paciencia Gilbert me movió hasta quedar al frente de el, pudo hacer eso desde el principio,_ maldito_.

Estaba sonrojada, mierda. Se necesitaban mas pruebas para comprobar lo vulnerable que estoy en este momento. Acerco su rostro al mío, ay carajo. Intente alejarme, pero no pude. Y me beso. Intente no corresponderle y alejarme, mas no pude. Sin darme cuenta cerré los ojos y le correspondí. Gilbert empezó a hacer un camino de besos desde mi cuello hasta mi oreja. La mordió. Gemi. Mierda, no _quería_. No quería! Pero no podía evitarlo, la razón me decía que parase toda esa locura, mas aunque lo intentara, no podía. Gilbert me gustaba pero nunca lo diría en voz alta, _nunca._

_**1313131313131313 ( Hasta aquí mi intento amorfo de lime XD les dije que no se ilusionaran LOL~)**_

'Hare que te olvides de todo, mi querida Eli' me susurro en el oído. Para luego besarme y yo, sin pena ni gloria, le correspondí.

-Eli-junto nuestras frentes.

-Dime-

-Te quiero-

-Yo también Gilbo…yo también.

Y a final de cuentas lo dije.

_Kukita POV~_

Y después de eso sucedieron cosas que no serán escritas aquí, para que sus jóvenes y 'santísimas' mentes no se contaminen. Al final ambos lograron salir de aquel cubo.

Elizabeta se levanto en su cama, suspiro pensando que todo aquello al final había sido un morboso sueño. Pero se dio cuenta que no fue así, ya que cuando se iba a levantar se percato que unos fuertes brazos la sujetaban. Sonrió y volvió a acostarse abrazando el cuerpo de Gilbert.

¿ Quien se hubiera podido imaginar que aquel '_puto metrosexual ninfomano cubo'_, como había dicho Elizabeta horas atrás, hubiera logrado lo que,_siglos _de amistad no habían logrado, y era que esos dos se confesaran? Pues nada mas ni nada menos que nuestro pervertido favorito: Francis Bonnefoy.

Chalalalala~ si ya se que se preguntaran ¿Qué pedo con ese final tan de mierda? Pues facil~ se me acabo la inspirachioooooon~ ( yes, mai inglish is perfect XD) eso y para que fuera mas extenso y con mas sentido hubiera tenido que escribir un lemmon y…Soy muy joven para eso xD a duras penas me salio un misero intento de lime c:

(*) Por ciertooooo por lo menos en mi país cuando hay eventos grandes…..(eso da miedo c: )bueno solo dire que si te estas miando(¿ WAT XD aguanta tu miao LOL

_Review? ~ :D _


End file.
